Una Amante Temporal
by LunitaMoon
Summary: AU-TH...Bella estaba destrozada por haber sido despedida por hablar con Edward… ¡necesitaba su empleo! Ahí era donde Edward volvió a aparecer. Tenía un nuevo trabajo para ella: ama de llaves de día, compañera de cama por la noche...
1. Chapter 1

**Una amante temporal**

_**Summary:** _Bella estaba destrozada por haber sido despedida por hablar con Edward… ¡necesitaba su empleo! Ahí era donde Edward volvió a aparecer. Tenía un nuevo trabajo para ella: ama de llaves de día, compañera de cama por la noche…

**Aclaraciones:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes. Pero esta historia SI es mía, por lo tanto me pertenece. Así que si la encuentran en alguna otra parte publicada, favor de avisarme porque nadie tiene mi consentimiento.

**Capítulo 1:**

—¡Isabella Swan! Te habla Tanya Denali.

Isabella o mejor conocida como Bella miro al hombre frente a ella con una cara de espanto. Tenía el cabello agarrado en una coleta para que le descubriera su frente y una blusa manga larga azul cielo para que hiciera conjunto con su falda azul marino que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—Sí, ya voy —susurro la pobre chica asustada.

No era algo normal el que tu jefa te mandara a hablar, y cuando eso llegaba pasar solo significa una cosa para todos: la iban a despedir de su trabajo. Y eso no era lo peor, si no que ella vivía de su trabajo, con eso apenas le alcanzaba para pagar el alquiler de su departamento, así que sin trabajo… no iba a poder pagarlo.

Se levantó del asiento y rodeo su escritorio para entrar a la dichosa oficina.

Solo Dios sabía que era lo que iba a pasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Este era otro día mas en la vida de Edward Cullen, de la cual ya se estaba enfadando. Ocupaba algo nuevo, algo excitante y que lo motivara.

La misma rutina se siempre lo comenzaba molestar y aburrir; rutina la cual consistía ir a las gran fiestas que daban sus colegas, llenas de exquisitas bebidas y bellas mujeres que podía tener en el momento que él quisiera, con la que él quisiera… excepto una.

Isabella Swan, conocida como Bella ante los demás.

La única chica que se había negado a una noche de placer con él la noche anterior.

La única chica que lo había rechazado.

Y la verdad es que no le molesto en absoluto, sino que lo cautivo más con eso. Era excitante pensar en poder tenerla y poseerla.

En pocas palabras: Conquistarla.

El sonido de su teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, así que dejando su copa a un lado, tomo el teléfono y contento.

—¿Conseguiste lo que ocupaba Jenks? —hablo con una profunda y masculina voz.

—Si señor —se escuchó del otro lado de la línea —La señorita Tanya ha escuchado los rumores e Isabella Swan ha sido despedida esta mañana.

Edward Cullen sonrió ampliamente antes de despedirse por teléfono y colgar.

Todo estaba saliendo como el esperaba, mucho mejor debía de decir. Ahora solo faltaba que Isabella Swan aceptara su propuesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué paso con Isabella Swan? ¿La habrá despedido Tanya Denali? ¿Por qué rechazo Isabella a Edward Cullen? ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto?**

**Estas preguntas y muchas cosas más serán resueltas en el siguiente capítulo de "Una Amante Temporal".**

…

**Para aquellas personas que han leído mis demás historias, les comunico que serán temporalmente pausada debido a que no eh tenido inspiración en ellas… y sinceramente no sé cuándo vaya a subir algún capítulo de alguna de ellas, espero y me comprendan.**

**Atte.:**

**LunitaMoon**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary****:** _Bella estaba destrozada por haber sido despedida por hablar con Edward… ¡necesitaba su empleo! Ahí era donde Edward volvió a aparecer. Tenía un nuevo trabajo para ella: ama de llaves de día, compañera de cama por la noche…

**Aclaraciones:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes. Pero esta historia SI es mía, por lo tanto me pertenece. Así que si la encuentran en alguna otra parte publicada, favor de avisarme porque nadie tiene mi consentimiento.

** Amante Temporal.-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo 2:**

Tirada bocarriba sobre su cama, observando el techo en silencio y sin ninguna razón o motivo para moverse de cómo se encontraba cómodamente acomodada sobre su colchón; se encontraba Bella furiosa consigo misma pero más con ese desgraciado que destruyo su vida y su carrera al inicio con un simple saludo y para terminarlo con una gran escena.

Que ingenua había sido al pensar que nada pasaría con simplemente saludarlo.

¿Cómo iba a imaginar que Edward Cullen era el novio de Tanya Denali?

La cosa era que iba a hacer ahora sin tener trabajo para pagar su alquiler o comprar comestibles.

¿Cómo continuaría pagando la universidad de Ángela? ¿Sus gastos y los suyos?

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! —grito su amiga al verla en tremendo estado.

Bella volteo a ver a su recién visita y suspiro.

Rosalie Hale nunca cambiaba su manera de ser. Siempre era la misma cosa al llegar a visitarla: gritar o reprocharle alguna cosa, por más insignificante que fuera.

—¿Qué Rose? —pregunto cansadamente.

Rosalie la miro de arriba hacia abajo y murmuro algo, antes de tomar unos zapatos del armario y aventárselo a Bella a la cama.

—Póntelos que vamos a salir de compras.

Tras esto salió de la recamara, sin darle oportunidad alguna a Bella para contestar siquiera si iría.

—Ni oportunidad da de hablar —susurro molesta.

Que Dios se apiadara de ella el día de hoy porque sabía que iba a ser demasiado largo y aburrido, además de cansado.

—No puedo ir, no tengo dinero… ¿Recuerdas?

Esperaba que eso funcionara para que su amiga se quitara esa idea…

—Yo pago, así que apúrale.

De la cabeza…

Ni siquiera termino de pensarlo cuando ya le había dado una respuesta.

Menuda tarde que le esperaba a lado de esa loca que tenía como amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 días antes…

—_¡Vamos Edward! —Escucho el nombrado a su amigo gritar molesto._

—_¿Qué quieres que haga Emmett? Las tengo de ganar… como siempre_

_Edward miro a su mejor amigo: Emmett McCarty. Uno de sus socios en Cullen's Corp. Y su mejor amigo ante todo._

—_Lo egocéntrico se te debería de quitar Eddie —se burló Emmett, moviendo su melena negra al reír._

—_Ya basta Emmett, sabes cuánto odio que me digas Eddie._

—_Pero si sabes que es con amor…_

—_Emmett —le amenazo Edward —No te lo volveré a repetir._

_Emmett solo entrecerró los ojos y lo dejo pasar, al fin de cuentas no era la primera vez que su amigo se enojaba por algo tan insignificante como el apodo que le había puesto ya hace algunos años._

_Edward tomo una copa de champagne que uno de los meseros le ofreció; miro a su alrededor, viendo cada chica y analizándola y debía admitir que había muy bellas damas y la mayoría de ellas ya habían pasado por su cama…. Solo había un pequeño problema de todo esto._

_Ya se estaba enfadando._

—_¿Ya vistes a la nueva? _

—_¿Quién? —le contesto con una pregunta a su amigo: Jasper Whitlock._

_Jasper sonrió ampliamente al ver el interés de su amigo por la "nueva" chica que había asistido hoy a una de las grandes fiestas que se daban entre gente de la buena vida, la gran sociedad._

_El conoció el lado mujeriego de su amigo, sabía que cada noche tenía una mujer distinta a tu lado._

—_La blanca aquella —apunto a una chica de cabello chocolate, al igual que sus ojos que traía una vestido azul y caminaba escondiéndose, como queriendo pasar desapercibida._

—_Hermosa —susurro Edward, embelesado al verla._

—_Lo mismo pensé al verla._

_Edward volteo a ver a su amigo y con una sonrisa triunfante se encamino hacia la hermosa chica, parándose frente a ella._

—_Buenas…._

—_Con su permiso joven Cullen pero tengo cosas que hacer —le sonrió falsamente, dejando en completo silencio a Edward._

_Su asombro no cabía… una chica lo acaba de rechazar aun sin decirle absolutamente nada, ni siquiera lo dejo terminar de saludar._

_Cuando se recuperó del asombro, se dio cuenta de que ella ya no se encontraba frente a él, sino su mejor amigo y lo miraba con una gran sonrisa burlona, una carcajada contenida que estaba a punto de ser soltada… en cualquier segundo._

_Edward se dio media vuelta y miro que la joven se encontraba a lado de la ventana, junto con Irina Denali._

_¡PERFECTO!_

_Las cosas no podían salir mejor._

—_Irina —saludo cortésmente Edward al llegar con ellas._

—_Edward —le contesto el saludo sensualmente._

_Miro a la bella chica a lado de Irina tensarse al verlo de nuevo y saludar a su acompañante._

—_¿Y tu amiga quién es? ¿No me la vas a presentar?_

_Irina miro con mala cara a la pobre muchacha —Se llama Isabella Swan y es la asistente de Tanya, está aquí porque… al diablo, no sé ni porque está aquí, no es siquiera de nuestra categoría —murmuro lo final para después seguir al mesero, alegando que tenía demasiada sed._

_Edward miro con compasión a Isabella —Siento mucho eso…_

—_No tienes porque, estoy acostumbrada a sus desplantes y si me permites, yo me retiro que este lugar no es de mí, categoría por así decirlo —dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse pero Edward le corto el camino al tomarle el brazo._

—_¿Entonces cuál es, si no es esta? —pregunto con curiosidad._

—_Una que a usted no le incumbe —jalo su brazo, logrando que la soltara —Con su permiso._

_Edward miro como la joven se retiraba de la dichosa fiesta, dejándolo con intrigas sobre quien sería realmente Isabella Swan._

—_¿Cómo se llama?_

—_Isabella Swan —sonrió torcidamente y miro a su amigo —¿Diferente, no Jasper?_

—_Demasiado para que te hubiera rechazado._

_Edward solo le sonrió, y un gran brillo apareció en sus ojos, un brillo que demostraba el desafío que le imponía conquistar a esa bella chica que lo había rechazado sin oportunidad alguna._

_Tomo su copa y se acercó a Irina._

_Tenía una larga platica con ella, una plática que haría que Isabella Swan estuviera para el en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Haría que ella llegara a él sin que se diera cuenta en lo más mínimo de lo que estaba a punto de suceder en su vida, tendría un cambio, un poco drástico pero lo tendría y seria para su propio bien._

**.**

Las cosas le estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Isabella Swan había sido despedida de su actual trabajo hace exactamente dos días y eso era lo que él quería.

Tenerla libre para poder tenerla en la palma de su mano, poder hacer con ella lo que él quisiera… solo había un pequeño inconveniente.

¿Cómo hacerla lograr que aceptara su propuesta?

Había pensado en todo, bueno casi en todo ya que no pensó como convencerla de que aceptara, que le diría o que haría para que ella no se negara; algo que sabía que sería muy difícil de cumplir viendo el carácter de tan tremenda chica como lo era ella… mejor dicho es ella.

Se acercó a su escritorio y tomo su teléfono para marcar el número de la única persona capaz de ayudarlo en estos momentos.

—_¿Alo?_

—Alice, ocupo te ayuda —hablo con una gran sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

Había encontrado a la persona perfecta para esto

Ahora sabía que Isabella Swan no se iba a negar y aceptaría el empleo sin duda alguna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me da mucho gusto el saber que les gusto la historia, así que por eso mismo les tengo el segundo capítulo ya listo y bien editado (eso digo yo).**

**Lo que paso en la historia es solo la mitad de los recuerdos de Edward, aun no llegan al verdadero motivo por el que fue despedida ese día, así que en el siguiente capítulo se revelara más sobre que paso….**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

yasmin-cullen

MERRY ANN HALE CULLEN

Luz Cullen Chiba

BETANIA

Hadelqui

nany87

Serena Princesita Hale

CamilaPerdomo

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y de nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews, aclaro de una vez que voy a actualizar una vez por semana, ósea cada miércoles, aunque puede que me logren convencer y suba antes (depende de si no trabajo ese día).**

**Por cierto, siento haberlo subido de nuevo pero tenia que arreglar unos errores ortográficos que había, mil disculpas.**

**Atte.:**

**LunitaMoon**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary****:** _Bella estaba destrozada por haber sido despedida por hablar con Edward… ¡necesitaba su empleo! Ahí era donde Edward volvió a aparecer. Tenía un nuevo trabajo para ella: ama de llaves de día, compañera de cama por la noche…

**Aclaraciones:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes. Pero esta historia SI es mía, por lo tanto me pertenece. Así que si la encuentran en alguna otra parte publicada, favor de avisarme porque nadie tiene mi consentimiento.

** Amante Temporal.-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo 3:**

—_¡Isabella! —Era el inconfundible acento de Irina Denali, la hermana de su patrona o jefa, daba lo mismo lo que fuera._

_Al final era el mismo significado, ¿no?_

_Giro sobre sí misma para buscar la causa del problema. _

_Los invitados estaban inconformes con los cocineros porque no se apuraban y morían de hambre._

_Entro a la cocina y se dio cuenta de que sus dos cocineros estrella estaban alegando sobre algo, mientras que los demás solamente los miraban sin hacer nada en absoluto y eso era algo que ella no podía tolerar._

—_Señores —interrumpió, logrando que pusieran su atención sobre ella —les sugiero que continúen con la cena, si no quieren que los invitados se lleven un mal concepto de ustedes._

_Al instante se pusieron a cocinar todos; haciendo a un lado sus indiferencias._

_Salió de la cocina satisfecha de sí misma por haber logrado su cometido y se fue a sentar en una de las sillas que se encontraba en un rincón escondida. Tal y como ella quería, sus pies realmente necesitaban un gran descanso después de andar de un lado a otro._

_Pensó en la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos. Unos padres que la dejaron huérfana hace 3 años y con una hermana que cuidar y mantener._

_No era nada fácil._

_Ángela acababa de entrar a la universidad y no era algo muy barato que digamos. Tenía los gastos de su hermana y los suyos propios y por si fuera poco, ocupaba encontrar un lugar donde vivir que fuera más barato que donde se encontraba viviendo y dudaba encontrar algo más barato que eso._

_No podía decir que ganaba mal, porque la verdad era que no, no ganaba mal pero por una cosa u otra, el dinero no le rendía para nada._

_Estaban los gastos del departamento._

_Lo de la universidad de Ángela –y que decir también los gastos de ella-._

_El alquiler del departamento, entre muchas cosas más._

_**.**_

_¿Por qué le tenía que suceder esto a ella? De toda la gente que había en el mundo, ella tenía que ser la elegida en esta estúpida desgracia._

—_Ya estas advertida Isabella —gruño bajamente Irina —Te quiero lejos de Edward Cullen, si no… le vas diciendo adiós a tu empleo._

—_Está bien señorita Irina —susurro Bella._

—_Querida, no pongas esa cara. Ambas sabemos cómo se pondría mi hermana si se entera de que además del drama que has hecho, tambien andabas de coqueta con Edward Cullen, ¿no?_

—_Pero si yo no coq…_

—_¡Basta Isabella! —le interrumpió enojada —Una acción vale más que mil palabras y TU no tienes manera de defenderte estúpida, no contra mí. ¿Has entendido?_

_Estaba más que claro de que Tanya Denali ya se había enterado de su pequeño percance con Edward Cullen frente a Irina Denali, aun a pesar de que ella se había hecho la desinteresada._

_Maldita bruja embustera._

_Ya sabía ella de que todo eso era una farsa. Lo que ella siempre ha querido es deshacerse de ella, tenerla lo más lejos posible. _

_No había hecho absolutamente nada para ganarse el odia de ella, siempre se había mostrado respetuosa, amable y pendiente de todo lo que fuera sobre ella y su hermana._

_Volteo a ver a Irina y se dio cuenta que ella se había alejado, perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente._

_Tomo su bolso y salió a la terraza para tomar aire fresco, en verdad que lo necesitaba en estos momentos; Agradecía el hecho de que se encontrara sola la terraza._

_Aun no podía creer que el simple hecho de tan pocas palabras con él, fueran a tirar toda su vida a la basura._

_Ella sabía que cuando Tanya Denali se proponía algo, lo lograba. Y más cuando se proponía hacerle la vida imposible a alguien, cualquiera que fuera, nunca se salvaba de las garras de las hermana Denali y ella no quería ser una más de esas víctimas._

_Ni siquiera había tenido la culpa de todo esto._

_¿Qué iba a hac…_

—_Hola de nuevo —susurro una voz en su oído, haciéndola estremecer y no de susto._

_Dio media vuelta, encarando al intruso que la privo de su pequeño descanso a solas y se encontró con Edward Cullen frente a ella, mirándola con su bellos ojos ver…_

_¿Bellos?_

—_¿Qué ocupa Sr. Cullen?_

_El sonrió abiertamente —No, no. El Sr. Cullen es mi padre._

—_Disculpe —hablo levemente molesta —¿Qué se le ofrece joven Edward?_

_Se acercó más a ella, dejándola completamente paralizada y acerco más su boca a su oído._

—_Nada —susurro lentamente, para después alejarse de ella y recargarse en el pequeño barandal a lado de ella —Simplemente vine a tomar un poco de aire y despejarme un poco, es mucho el escándalo que hay ahí dentro._

_Bella no contento nada y el no hizo por donde romper el silencio que se formó entre ellos._

—_Con su permiso pero tengo asuntos que atender —se disculpó para después irse._

_Había hecho bien en retirarse rápidamente y no dejar que Edward Cullen hablara._

_Sabía que si él hablaba, todo se iría a la borda y era muy probable que la señorita Irina se diera cuenta de que estaba hablado/alegando con el y no era algo que le conviniera en unos momentos como este, donde su trabajo estaba casi a la línea del final._

_Tomo un largo y hondo respiro._

_La verdad es que nunca imagino que algo como esto fuera a pasarle a ella._

_Alguien la tomo del brazo, jalándola a un pequeño armario de limpieza que había y la encerró con él en la oscuridad._

—_¿Por qué huyes de mí? —le susurro en el oído sensualmente, causándole un gran estremecimiento y no precisamente de frio o miedo, mientras deslizaba sus brazos por su espalda para tomarla por la cintura._

_Se quedó inmóvil entre los brazos de tan bello hombre, no sabía que contestar pues su solo aroma la paralizaba por completo, dejándola a su merced._

—_¡Isabella! —se escuchó el grito que Irina daba para dar con su paradero._

—_Suélteme por favor—le suplico._

_Edward se le quedo viendo fijamente._

_Había algo en su mirada que lograba dejarlo embobado pero sabía que algo escondía; así que la soltó al mismo tiempo que la puerta del armario se abría abruptamente, revelando a una furiosa Irina Denali._

—_¡¿Qué diablos significa esto Isabella?_

_Dios, ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto?_

_Ya podía ir despidiéndose de su trabajo porque esto ya era el final, de esto estaba completamente segura._

**.**

**.**

La verdad que encontrar un trabajo en esta época del año era realmente difícil y más teniendo en cuenta de que la familia o mejor dicho las hermana Denali no se la habían puesto fácil, ya que cada vez que decía su nombre en algún lugar, le decían que ya habían agarrado el puesto o alguna excusa tonta.

Desdoblo el periódico que tenía sobre sus manos y tacho otro puesto, para después arrugarlo y arrojarlo al pequeño bote de basura que se encontraba a lado de unos pequeños árboles.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento y tomo su bolso para buscarlo hasta dar con él.

—¡Rosalie! —le contesto con una gran sonrisa —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¡Te eh conseguido un gran trabajo!

—¿En verdad? ¿Dónde?

—En la mansión Cullen, ¿no es perfecto?

Trágame tierra…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disculpen que haya tardado más de lo normal cuando les había prometido actualizar cada semana y sé que no tengo perdón de Dios pero solo para avisarles 2 pequeñas cosas:**

**La semana que viene me operan de un quiste que me ha salido en el pecho, así que tendré que reposar, así sea una pequeña operación debo de reposar (o eso fue lo que el doctor me dijo)**

**Debido a la operación, voy a tener que concentrarme en mi trabajo estos días que vienen para no dejar muchas cosas sin terminar y regresar después sin tantos pendientes.**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, debido a esto no voy a poder escribir unos días y no sé si vaya a actualizar el próximo miércoles pero prometo de que de las dos semanas no pasara, ustedes tendrán su cuarto capítulo en menos de dos semanas.**

**Espero y me comprendan y sinceramente lo siento.**

**Que tengan un hermoso día, lleno de felicidad y alegría y si les gusta mi historia les pido que por favor dejen sus review.**

Atte.:

LunitaMoon


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary****:** _Bella estaba destrozada por haber sido despedida por hablar con Edward… ¡necesitaba su empleo! Ahí era donde Edward volvió a aparecer. Tenía un nuevo trabajo para ella: ama de llaves de día, compañera de cama por la noche…

**Aclaraciones:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes. Pero esta historia SI es mía, por lo tanto me pertenece. Así que si la encuentran en alguna otra parte publicada, favor de avisarme porque nadie tiene mi consentimiento. Está basada en el libro "Una Amante Temporal" por lo que por lo tanto tendrá escenas del libro.

** Amante Temporal.-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo 4:**

—¿Estás loca Rose? —Gritó al teléfono —Ni de loca voy a trabajar con él, por su culpa me han despedido.

Escucho el suspiro exasperado de su amiga al otro lado del teléfono.

—_Bella… no hay que hacernos tontas. Tú y yo muy bien sabíamos que te quedaba poco tiempo con las Denali, ellas solo estaban buscando alguna excusa para correrte_.

—No es cierto —alego aunque por dentro sabía que ella tenía razón.

Simplemente no quería sentirse más mal de lo que ya se sentía en estos momentos.

—_No sé por qué diablos te aferras a eso si ni tu misma te las crees_.

Volteo a ver la pequeña banca y se fue a sentar.

—Lo se Rose, lo se… —se quedaron en un silencio incomodo unos minutos hasta que Rosalie hablo.

—¿Entonces que le digo a Alice sobre el empleo? ¿Qué no?

—Sí, dile que muchas gracias pero no lo ocupo.

—Tú sabes que ocupas el empleo Bella, recuerda que lo que paso ha sido un accidente y dudo mucho que lo haya hecho con un mal propósito, recuerda que no todos son malos.

—Está bien, lo voy a pensar.

Y tras decir esto colgó.

Ella no pensaba aceptar trabajar para Edward Cullen.

¡Ni de loca!

**.0.0.**

**.0.0.**

**.0.0.**

—¿Cómo te encuentras Isabella?

Y aquí se encontraba, dentro de la gran oficina del magnate Edward Cullen.

Se volvió hacia él, llena de ira.

—Un poco tarde para preocuparse por mí, señor Cullen. El daño ya está hecho. ¿No lo cree?

El sonrió pero no había ningún arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

—Irina Denali no te trataba muy bien que digamos.

—El como ella me tratara no era de su incumbencia, era mi trabajo y tenía que respetar las decisiones de mis superiores.

—Pero no te gustaba.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el gusto con esto? —Grito exasperada —Ese era el trabajo mejor pagado que nunca eh tenido, pero gracias a usted ya no. Usted no sabe lo que es el hambre, seguramente nunca ha tenido que preocuparse por el dinero como los demás lo hemos hecho. No tiene idea de cuánto necesitaba ese empleo señor Cullen.

El estallido emocional hacia que la cabeza se le fuera hasta las nubes, no era normal en ella estallar de esa manera con alguien, solo Rosalie la había hecho enojar de tal manera pero muy rara vez y hacerlo con Edward Cullen no era algo que le alegrara realmente pero se lo merecía puesto que él era el culpable de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—Lo siento. Pensaba que estarías mejor en otro trabajo —dijo como primer atisbo de disculpa.

—No ha pensado nada —murmuró furiosa—. No a mi nivel.

—¿Qué quieres decir con… tu nivel?

—El nivel de la gente que trata de llegar a fin de mes. El nivel de la gente para la que el mercado de trabajo está peor cada día. La gente para la que quedarse sin trabajo puede hacer que todo se desmorone.

—¿Tienes deudas? —preguntó con una seriedad en los ojos que hizo que el corazón de ella se agitase con el deseo de que realmente le importara.

—No. Si —suspiro desolada —La verdad es que tengo los gastos de mi hermana de la universidad.

—Creo que la gente es responsable de sí misma. Tu hermana ya debe ser lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerse responsable de sus propios actos, así como de sus propios gastos…

—No tiene idea alguna de lo que esta hablado —le corto —Alguna veces la gente no puede arreglárselas sola.

—Muy bien, en ese caso cuéntame los detalles.

—¡Como si realmente le importara! —Lo miro con un gesto salvaje —Tampoco le han importado las consecuencias cuando le eh rogado que me dejara ir. No le ha preocupado el que me despidieran por su imprudencia. Y ¿Cómo se cree que voy a conseguir ahora trabajo sin las referencias de Tanya Denali? Estoy totalmente acabada y en las ruinas —se levantó molesta —Adiós señor Cullen. No puedo decir que ha sido un placer verlo el día de hoy.

Y ella que había pensado que realmente estaría interesado en ayudarla.

Estaba claro que gente de la alta sociedad como el nunca ayudaría a alguien como ella, de nivel bajo.

—¡Espera!

Se puso de pie tan rápido que consiguió bloquearle el camino. Bella solo pudo detenerse y enfrentarse a el.

Alzo la barbilla beligerante y dijo:

—¿Para qué?

Edward no tenía una respuesta pensada.

Actuaba guiado por la necesidad de mantener a Isabella en su vida. Estaba magnífica: volvía a tener color en las mejillas, los ojos marrones brillaban de furia cuando lo miraba retadora, su pequeño cuerpo en posición de enfrentarse a él. Recordó sus suaves y femeninas curvas cuando la había tomado entre sus brazos. Y la vitalidad de la pasión que empezaba a llenarla… pensar en poder tener todo eso entre sus brazos tenía un poderoso efecto en sus genitales.

—Yo te daré un empleo, para eso has venido ¿no?

Abrió mucho los ojos asombrada y después los entorno desconfiada.

—¿De qué? ¿De señora de limpieza?

Resultaba muy apetitosa esa imagen: Isabella a gatas limpiando el suelo y su «culito» meciéndose al hacerlo. Pero sabía que estaba muerto si lo sugería.

Sabía cuál era la respuesta a su pregunta pero el tenerla frente a él de esa manera, lo volvía confuso y no lo dejaba pensar claramente.

—Necesitas un medio de vida, ¿no? —dijo para ganar tiempo—. ¿Algo provisional hasta que encuentres un empleo que te vaya?

—Si tengo que limpiar suelos, lo haré, pero no serán los suyos —dijo poniéndose en jarras para enfatizar su postura—. Es la última persona para la que quiero hacer algo.

Edward suspiró contenido. La imagen de señor feudal y sirvienta a ella no le resultaba sugerente. Aunque si la envolvía en papel dorado…

—¿Qué tal ama de llaves ejecutiva? He comprado una propiedad recientemente y he empezado a reformarla. Podrías supervisar el trabajo y asegurarte de que todo está en orden. Te pagaré lo mismo que ganabas con Tanya Denali.

En sus ojos se vio la vulnerabilidad… el debate entre no poder prescindir del dinero y no querer caer en sus manos. Tragó de un modo compulsivo. Le costaba.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —preguntó con voz áspera.

—Sí. Siento haberte causado tanto desasosiego —dijo al notar que ella hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas—. Lo menos que puedo hacer es sacarte del apuro hasta que encuentres algo mejor.

Se mordió los labios. Tenía las pestañas húmedas.

Bajó la cabeza. Las manos cayeron de sus caderas.

—Podrían pasar meses hasta que encuentre otro trabajo —dijo llena de ansiedad.

—Espero que las reformas duren meses. Es un buen lío. Será bueno tener a alguien controlándolo todo. Incluso los más reputados constructores necesitan un ojo crítico sobre ellos. A todos los efectos, serás mi asistente personal en un proyecto especial, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Lo dice realmente en serio? ¿Me pagará tanto como Tanya?

¿Quién diría que tan malvado hombre no resulto ser malvado al final?

Sacó la cartera.

—Te daré un adelanto para cerrar el trato.

Ella miró la abultada cartera mientras la abría… el gancho que nunca fallaba.

—¿Cuánto te pagaba? ¿Dos mil a la semana? —pasó los dedos por el borde de los billetes dispuesto a sacar la suma que ella dijera.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Más? ¿Menos?

Alzó la vista y se encontró con la de ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de orgullo.

—No acepto dinero que no me he ganado, señor Cullen. Ganaba quinientos dólares brutos a la semana. Si está satisfecho con mi trabajo como su asistente después de la primera semana, apreciaré que entonces me pague.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo consiguiendo apenas ocultar la sorpresa porque hubiera rechazado el dinero.

Honestidad… juego limpio… Isabella Swan exhibía mucho de las dos cosas y eso le hacía sentir un poco incómodo por tener una agenda oculta.

**.0.0.**

**.0.0.**

**.0.0.**

Salió tranquilamente de la oficina de Edward Cullen y se recargo sobre la pared a lado de la puerta.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Si no hubiera sido por él y su bocota, nada de esto hubiera pasado; no estuviera batallando o tal vez si, estuviera aguantando el carácter de las hermanas Denali.

Suspiro fuertemente

—¿En qué diablos me eh metido? —susurro recordando el desenlace que tuvo dicho día de la fiesta.

**.0.0.**

**.0.0.**

_Deseo abrazarlo y besarlo hasta derretir su resistencia. Jamás se había sentido tan excitada por algún hombre, mucho menos alguien como él._

—_¡¿Qué diablos significa esto Isabella?_

_Dios, ¿porque le tenía que pasar esto?_

_Ya podía ir despidiéndose de su trabajo porque esto ya era el final, de esto estaba completamente segura._

—_Na…nada señorita Irina —tartamudeo en un susurro su respuesta._

—_Los del catering necesitan un empujón para empezar con el café._

_Una orden indirecta._

_Bella trato de soltarse pero Edward no aflojo._

_La situación enfureció a Edward. Bella era una luchadora, era un error que ocupara esa posición._

—_Isabella ya se ha encargado de eso —le dijo a Irina, que le dedico una sonrisa para congraciarse con el._

—_Pues entonces que vuelva a hacerlo —dijo con los dientes apretados._

_Edward perdió su frialdad_

—_Señorita Denali —dijo también entre dientes._

_Irina lo miro y batió las pestañas._

—_Oh, Irina por favor…_

_Eso lo revolvió. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar en las consecuencias._

—_Creo que ha llegado el momento en que deje de tratar a la asistente de su hermana como una esclava que no merece ni consideración ni cortesía._

_Irina lo miro boquiabierta._

_Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Bella._

_La cabeza de Isabella se tambaleo. El corazón le galopaba más rápido que a un caballo en carreras._

_En un segundo la hermana de su jefa iba a empezar una rabieta y ella recibiría lo grueso del impacto. Edward Cullen era demasiado importante como para que ella se enfrentara a él._

_¿Por qué había hecho algo así? ¿Por qué, porque, por qué…?_

_¡Maldito cerdo arrogante! Le había pedido que la dejara ir y lo que había hecho era poner en peligro su empleo… el trabajo que tenía que mantener para que su hermana continuara estudiando sin necesidades._

_El pánico se le agarro en el estómago cuando Irina empezó a bufar. Su ataque fue como un ciclón._

—_¡Como te atreves a quejarte de mí trato, bruja desagradecida!_

—_Yo no eh dicho nada. Lo juro —balbuceo Bella._

—_Hablo por lo que eh observado —intervino Edward Cullen._

_Eso no mejor la situación en nada. La hizo mil veces peor._

—_Le pagan muy bien para que haga lo que se le pide. No hay nada esclavista en eso, se lo aseguro —dijo en un siseo Irina._

—_Me ofende que le dijera que se mantuviera alejada de mi —replico el —Eso no es trabajo. Es…_

_Irina exploto y dejo a Edward a media frase._

—_¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¿No tienes sentido de la discreción o directamente no tienes cerebro? ¿Tengo que recordarte que en tu contrato hay un compromiso de confidencialidad? Compromiso que acabas de quebrantar del peor de los modos posibles, estúpida bocazas._

_Isabella permaneció en silencio mientras la tormenta caía sobre ella. Bajo la cabeza al ser consciente de que no tenía esperanza de ser perdonada._

_El inevitable rayo cayó sobre ella._

—_¡Estarás despedida! Dalo por hecho. ¡Tanya se enterara de esto!_

_Sintió que la sangre le abandonaba su cabeza._

_Dios, ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?_

_Miro a Edward Cullen con una gran furia._

—_¡Todo esto es su culpa! —y tras decir esto, se fue molesta de la dichosa fiesta sin mirar a nadie._

**.0.0.**

**.0.0.**

**.0.0.**

—¡¿Aceptaste?

Bella suspiro por milésima vez en menos de un día antes de asentir.

Después de llegar a un acuerdo con Cullen, ella decidió ir a la casa de su mejor amiga a contarle lo sucedido hace unas horas y contar con su apoyo, que le dijera que era una mala idea todo esto y debería mejor conseguir algo mejor –a pesar de que ella era la que le había conseguido el empleo- pero NO.

Rosalie Hale aun no cabía del asombro y se miraba realmente contenta, todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba y ya estaba con la idea de que Rose no le diría nada de lo que ella esperaba escuchar.

—Es una suerte de que Alice nos haya ayudado en encontrarte ese trabajo —contesto con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Quién es Alice?

—Es la diseñadora de la ropa que estoy modelando recientemente.

Bella enarco una ceja antes de preguntar.

—¿Y cómo conoce a Cullen?

—Fácil —encogió sus hombros antes de responder —Son hermanos.

Bella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente

—¡¿Hermanos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Para aquellas personas que han leído la historia origina de "Una Amante Temporal" se habrán dado cuenta que hay escenas en la historia que son igual a la del libro y es que la historia está basada en el libro solo que con unos cambios que eh hecho, si gustan leer el libro se darán cuenta de que no TODO es idéntico así que no se preocupen.**

**También quería darles las gracias a esas personas que me están dejando sus reviews y dando su apoyo, me da mucho gusto contar con grandes lectoras como ustedes:**

_.Fairy___

_nany87___

_isabel20___

_yasmin-cullen___

_PRISGPE__  
><span>_

**Les deseo un excelente día, y muchas gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo que me han dado en todo este tiempo que tarde en escribir pero aquí ando de vuelta y ya con 2 capítulos más terminados, así que en unos 3 días subiré el siguiente capítulo.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte.:**

LunithaMoon


End file.
